PERSEUS IV
PERSEUS IV, also known as the Runner, is the fourth in the PERSEUS series. he is the fastest of all of the androids, but that comes with the drawback of being the least armored. He is often paired with the tank-like PERSEUS I when sent on missions. His ceramic lighting strips glow a very light blue. personality PERSEUS IV is a very cocky person, and can be arrogant at times. His complete confidence in the fact that he can quickly deal with any threat with his abilities at his command makes him overconfident, which often leads to him getting in over his head and taking on more than he can handle, which is the reason he is often paired with PERSEUS I, as he can provide cover for IV while he recovers. like most of the other PERSEUS models, he prefers to go by the verbal pronunciation of his roman numeral numbering: Four, or NoFour. his confidence and arrogance hides a deeper personality, one that is far more relatable. Four is, on a fundamental level, a very compassionate, yet very insecure, person. He has abandonment issues from when Elexion left PERSEUS models I, IV, V, VII, VIII and IX alone on earth, and has never been able to fully get over his feelings of resentment and anger toward his creator, believing that others will treat him exactly the same way, and so he uses people's feelings of disgust for his arrogant personality to distance himself from them. The only one that has knowledge of these feelings is One. Four has developed somewhat of a comradary with One, and the two are very close allies, ironic due to the fact that they are opposites in personality. general information Four has the ability to run at extremely high speeds, as high as Mach 8. this is due to the fact that Four creates a quantum warp bubble around him as his speed increases, and begins to move slightly out of sync with the laws of time and space in the universe that he is in, but just enough to increase his rate of movement. basically, for him, time literally slows down when he begins to move at high speeds. realistically, he is moving at his normal maximum speed (around Mach 3.5), but as he pours on the power and the quantum warp bubble grows in concentration, time slows down to the point that everything appears to be moving in extreme slow motion. Elexion has cautioned Four to never try to go beyond Mach 9, for fear that the same quantum warp field that allows him to move at such high speeds would begin to break him down from the outside in. the one time Four reached Mach 10 for a few seconds, the field severely corroded the outer layers of his terralite armor, something that shouldn't even be possible. Camolot the Wanderer has theorized in recent years that if Four were ever try to go Mach 15, he would simply be broken down into his basic material components (atoms, protons, nuetrons and electrons) and be instantly vaporized. for this reason, the quantum field generator technology was marked a red level hazard and all research projects related to it were scrapped, and any prototypes of the field generator (besides the one in Four's chest) were either destroyed or locked deep within vaults on Osrisis . since then, multiple groups and organizations have come seeking the only known existing prototype of the quantum field generator, and are completely willing to strip Four down and destroy him for it. due to this, Four rarely leaves Osrisis, and even when he does, it is on ordered trips that typically have to do with scouting or dealing with low level threats. Category:PERSEUS units